Respira odio
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Bellatrix no soporta a Rosier. Lo llega a odiar aún más cuando interrumpe lo que tiene entre manos. Justo cuando parece recordar que Regulus es un Black y que tiene esa misma impetuosidad irrefrenable en su Sangre. [Reto HPflashfic]


**N/A. Reto para aviss, de hpflashfic. Había un par slash con snape rondando, un femslash hermione/ginny… y uno de bella/regulus. No lo medité mucho, menuda suerte xD Meto a Rosier y a Rody, en mi creciente obsesión por ellos, y sí, lo hago el último día de plazo… o madrugada debería decir. Sólo espero que la arrolladora personalidad de Rosier no se coma el fic xDDD**

**A aviss, espero que le guste ;D a ver qué te parece.**

**Joanne**

**RESPIRA ODIO**

Su mera presencia lo intoxicaba todo. Bellatrix se volvió furiosa, encontrándose con esos ojos azules gélidos y burlones. Rosier subió la comisura de un labio, recostándose en el sillón. Despacio, premeditadamente, puso una pierna sobre la mesa, y cruzó lentamente la otra por encima, estirándose.

-¿Esto es a lo que se le llama silencio incómodo? –preguntó, con ese tono de voz macabro-. Porque te veo incómoda, Lestrange.

Bella se apoyó en el alféizar, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente durante unos largos segundos.

-Es impaciencia –dijo al final, esbozando una sonrisa que nada tenía de agradable. Rosier se echó a reír, sabiendo que mentía. Más o menos. Impaciencia, no por terminar con el trabajo que tenían entre manos, sino por acabar con él. Evan se divertía jugando con fuego, pero Bellatrix era una hoguera. Podía quemarse.

Bajó las piernas de pronto y se levantó, recorriendo en un par de zancadas la distancia que le separaba de la mortífaga. Bella no se movió, ni dijo nada. Sonrió levemente, una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos, repletos de odio, antes de volverse a mirar por la ventana, ignorándole descaradamente.

-Podría…

-¿Qué? –dijo, al ver que él no seguía. Rosier soltó una risa infantil y divertida.

-Hacerte pagar tu insubordinación.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza, mirándole de reojo.

-No he dicho nada.

-Aún –terminó Evan, perfilándose con la lengua los colmillos. _Un poco más_, decían sus ojos, _incitarte un poco más para que me des una razón_.

Bellatrix se incorporó, rozándole premeditadamente para apartarse de él poco después. Sin una mirada atrás, salió de la habitación. Desde el pasillo escuchó a Rosier chasquear la lengua y soltar una carcajada. Se agarró al marco de la puerta, clavando con fuerza sus uñas en la madera. El peligro había desaparecido tan pronto se había alejado de él, consumiéndose tan rápido como una cerilla. Podía, sin embargo, seguir oliendo la atmósfera cargada y excitante de las cenizas recién apagadas.

**OoOoOoO**

-No le soporto –masculló entre dientes, entrando en la habitación contigua. No se molestó en bajar la voz.

Regulus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Él tampoco aguantaba a Rosier, pero el Señor Oscuro lo había puesto al mando de la misión. No tendrían que esperar mucho más, tan solo a que llegasen Rodolphus y Rabastan con la información que necesitaban.

Bellatrix no se fijó en él. Pensaba, la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con la varita.

-No pueden tardar mucho más. El ataque tiene que ser esta noche.

-La próxima vez iré yo –siseó, clavando sus ojos en su primo. Los mechones de pelo le cayeron por el rostro, enmarcando la agresividad de su expresión-. No voy a permitir que me dé órdenes.

Entreabrió los labios, respirando pesadamente. No le costó mucho a Regulus adivinar en la oscuridad de la sala sus mejillas rojas, enfurecida. Exudaba odio, y la temperatura de la habitación parecía subir por momentos.

-Está al mando –murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros. No podían hacer nada. Al Señor Oscuro no se le presentaban esa clase de protestas. No se le presentaban, de hecho, ninguna clase de protestas.

La mortífaga empezó a temblar de rabia ante las palabras de su primo.

-Soy tan capaz de dirigir esta misión como él.

_Mucho más. Mucho más capaz_, decían sus labios en silencio.

Una mano agarró la muñeca de la mujer. Bellatrix se volvió, girándose rápido, depredadora. Se encontró cara a cara con Regulus. Su expresión amenazante se suavizó a los pocos segundos, calmándose. El joven estaba seguro de que se había imaginado que él era Rosier. Se preguntó qué habría hecho ella de ocurrir eso.

-Esta noche –dijo con suavidad- no puede fallar nada. Tenemos que cumplir sus órdenes…

_Aunque vengan de Rosier_. Eso quería decirle, pero la idea quedó en el aire sin ser pronunciada. Estaba tan cerca que la vio hacer una mueca, sus dientes brillando por la saliva tras sus finos y expresivos labios.

-No lo estropees.

Su mirada se fijó en la de él, furiosa. Más aún que antes. Regulus admiró el orgullo que había en ella, la impetuosidad. Se la notaba hervir por dentro. Sabía que sus palabras no habían sido las más acertadas.

-Sé perfectamente la importancia de la misión –escupió, y parecía a punto de morder.

Regulus decidió adelantarse.

Tiró de la muñeca. Era más alto que ella. Así, dominante por una vez, lo parecía mucho más. El pelo le caía por la frente y cubría algo los ojos, pero no le impidió ver la sorpresa de ella, _el miedo_. Besó la comisura de sus labios, despacio. Se había acercado lentamente. Bellatrix volvía a temblar. Bajó por su barbilla, por su cuello, dejando saliva, lamiendo y besando y mordiendo. Y tiraba cada vez más de su muñeca, pegándola a él, haciéndola retroceder.

Chocó con el marco de la puerta.

-Qué –consiguió respirar, gimiendo al notar _ahí_, en la yugular, su lengua y sus dientes-, qué haces…

No dio explicaciones. Hundió sus manos en el pelo espeso y negro, acariciando la nuca, provocándole escalofríos. Lamió la línea de su mandíbula y el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras ella decía _joder_ en su oído y arqueaba la espalda. Dobló la rodilla y apoyó el pie en la pared, y la mano de Regulus no tardó nada en subirle la túnica y rozarle los muslos.

Bellatrix mordió sus labios, se mordió el suyo (el inferior), volvió a los de él. Jadeo contra su boca, los alientos entrecruzándose, y la mano de Regulus profundizando bajo la ropa interior. Se empapó los dedos, los hundió en su sexo, y la otra mano subió la túnica hasta la cintura.

-¡Lestrange! –gritó Rosier desde el cuarto principal. Sonaba aburrido.

La mortífaga se sobresaltó, resbalando de entre los brazos de su primo y del marco de la puerta, y retrocedió un par de pasos, los labios y la piel humedecidos por saliva propia y ajena. Contempló a Regulus inclinada, jadeante, y luego dirigió una breve mirada al final del pasillo. Rosier se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis los dos ahí? –preguntó, y luego se quedó callado, como pensando en qué podía dar a entender lo que había dicho, y esbozó una sonrisa burlona-. Luego me dais detalles. Ahora ven, Lestrange, necesito comprobar una cosa.

Se estiró la túnica, y una última mirada antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba Rosier. ¿Sospecharía de verdad algo, o volvía a intentar tan solo enfurecerla?

_¿Qué es lo que había hecho?_

-¿Qué quieres? –siseó nada más entrar en la sala. Rosier enarcó las cejas.

-Seguro que os lo estabais pasando muy bien, pero –empezó con marcado sarcasmo, y señaló con el índice a un mapa que había extendido sobre la mesa central- necesito saber la hora del cambio de guardia de esta puerta.

-Pregúntaselo a Rodolphus. ¿No le has mandado a investigarlo? –replicó secamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Evan chasqueó la lengua. Se acercó a ella, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. Su cercanía masculina, agobiante, le recordó a Regulus. Un temblor le recorrió la espalda y alzó la barbilla, intentando olvidar esa creciente sensación de haber cometido un error terrible.

-No te hagas la ofendida, Lestrange. Entiéndelo, me lo paso mucho mejor contigo aquí que con el insulso de tu marido. –Esbozó una sonrisa, que no auguraba nada bueno-. Tú también te lo pasas mejor, ¿verdad, Black?

Bellatrix se volvió. Regulus acababa de entrar en la habitación, pero no les hizo caso. La mujer siguió sus pasos, recelosa. No lo conocía tan bien como había creído.

-¿Lo ves? –se burló Rosier-. Todos contentos, Lestrange.

Los ojos de Bellatrix chispearon, volviendo a fijarse de nuevo en Evan. _No te confíes_, parecía querer decir ese brillo. _Más de uno te quiere ver muerto_.

Rosier se inclinó hacia ella. Sonrió, y pudo ver levemente sus dientes caninos tras los labios pálidos.

-Noto como si quisieras decirme algo –susurró con cinismo, entrelazando sus dedos índice y corazón con un mechón de pelo negro-. O hacer algo.

Una leve tos les hizo separarse. Primero se volvieron hacia Black. Luego su mirada les indicó que no estaban solos. Bellatrix no supo si el nerviosismo repentino que la entró fue por la mirada depredadora que adivinaba tras la advertencia de su primo, o por la certeza de que Rodolphus, su marido, acababa de entrar por la puerta. Rosier tardó dos segundos más de lo prudente en dejar de juguetear con su pelo. Las mejillas de Bellatrix se tiñeron de rojo por la furia.

_Maldito_.

-Vaya –murmuró Rabastan, alzando las cejas. Había entrado detrás de su hermano, y su expresión decía todo lo que la impenetrabilidad de Rodolphus no dejaba salir a la luz.

Bellatrix se alejó de Rosier con rapidez. Error, pues pareció culpable, y se dio cuenta de que su marido lo pensaba por el brillo de sus ojos, que parecían absorber cada mínimo detalle. Sus labios más rojos de lo usual, su pelo ligeramente enredado.

Su gélida furia fue dirigida a Evan. Como finas agujas metálicas que atravesasen el espacio que los separaba. Una sonrisa, un _bien, ya estamos todos_, y Rosier, tan tranquilo como si acostumbrase a respirar un aire envenenado de odio, señaló el mapa.

-Hora del cambio de guardia de esta puerta, Lestrange.

Regulus, apoyado en la pared, se colocó bien el broche de la capa. Nadie se preocupó por él. Los Lestrange, demasiado ocupados en odiar y averiguar qué había ocurrido (si había ocurrido); Bellatrix, en recuperar su autocontrol y mentir.

Rosier, desplegando su macabro sentido del humor.

-Y date prisa, que no tengo todo el día.

**N/A. DIOSSANTOMATADME. MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADME. Llevo desde las 6 y media de la tarde tratando de hacer este fic. Solo os diré que son las 6 y media PERO DE LA MAÑANA. CRISISMORIRQUIEROMORIR. Creo que nunca una historia me había costado tanto. OMG seguro que es absoluta bazofia, grantristezaaa. Empiezo a sufrir para escribir historias de Harry Potter. Creo que he agotado mentalmente este fandom. O vuelve la inspiración después del séptimo, o la cosa va a ir decayendo cada vez más (no abandonaré nada, tranquis, por si acaso XD). Además Rosier es tan xupi way en mi mente que yo no tengo capacidad ni maldad suficiente para hacer frases tan xupis ways como las que me imagino que dice. Es bastante frustrante. OHDIOS XD en fin, esto ha sido como quitarme UN ENORME PESO DE ENCIMA. Bendito voldy, me voy a la cama. Hoy me merezco que Rosier venga conmigo.**

**Joanne**

5


End file.
